


Naughty

by nhpw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dick Pics, Holidays, JMDV - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhpw/pseuds/nhpw
Summary: Jensen and Misha establish a Christmas tradition that's anything but traditional.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Cockles Advent Calendar Challenge





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! This was written fairly quickly on a flash of inspiration. Not beta'd. Pure filthy fun.
> 
> Also, PS. This wasn't the fic I was intending to post for this challenge, so I'll be dropping THAT one (which isn't holiday themed at all) later today or possibly tomorrow.

The first Christmas that they were dating, Jensen sent Misha a picture of himself, stark naked save for a santa hat and a merry little red bow tied around his dick. He’d staged the pic, clearly put some thought into it, so it automatically ranked above the handful of other dick pics He’d sent Misha over the past few months. In this one, he was laid out on dark green sheets - silk, if Misha had to guess - on his side, one leg bent at the knee, his chin resting in the palm of one hand and a sexy little smirk on his lips. 

_ Naughty elf _ , Misha had texted back, and hadn’t given it much thought because he had a 3-month-old and he wasn’t getting enough sleep to even think about jerking off. But he kept the picture.

He kept it even though he got a new phone midway through the new year. 

He kept it even though when Christmas came around again, they were “taking a break” and it made Misha’s heart physically ache just to think about Jensen. He kept it even though he got  _ another  _ new phone, and even though he was pretty sure he and Jensen were done for good.

When they got back together in August 2012, he showed it to Jensen, and Jensen laughed and told him how Danneel had helped him set that shot up. Then they’d made out on the floor of Misha’s trailer until some poor PA came to retrieve them and take them to set.

But the picture remained simultaneously an inside joke and a good memory, and that Christmas, he got an updated version.  _ Very Merry _ , Jensen had captioned this one, with a little winky-faced emoticon. The sheets were the same and the bow and hat were still in place, but this year, his right hand was snaked down between his legs, clearly stroking a painfully red erection. 

_ Merry indeed _ , he’d texted back.  _ You just take this? _

_ Still naked, if that’s what you’re asking,  _ came back the reply.

So they’d indulged in a little phone sex. Five minutes. His family barely noticed he was gone, but he owned up to Vicki later. She’d demanded to see the pictures - both years - and rode him hard.

And so it became a tradition. Every Christmas - usually early in the morning, sometimes late at night, but always when the house was relatively quiet and the kids were asleep - Jensen decorated his dick to be mildly festive, took a pic, and sent it to Misha. Sometimes he had more time. In 2017, Danneel joined in, her hand wrapped around an erection that was encircled by a cockring made to look like reindeer antlers.  _ Danneel got us a present _ , it was captioned, and that made Misha smile and reach for his own growing bulge. 

_ Do you like it? _ He texted back, stroking himself lazily in the time it took for Jensen to reply.

_ I’d like it better if you were here. _

They got off together over Skype after that, with Danneel an eager participant, but it wasn’t quite the same. When they got back to set in January, Misha Jensen brought the cock ring and they had themselves a bit of belatedly festive fun.

In 2018, Misha was still in a state of denial that anything was wrong with his body, even though his hips ached after a long day on his feet in the kitchen. It was only as he was easing into bed around 10:00 that night, after Maison’s sugar rush finally gave way to the heavy sag of exhaustion and she succumbed to sleep, that he realized he hadn’t gotten his text from Jensen. Frowning at his phone, he hit speed dial and made himself comfortable against the pillows in his bed. The phone rang three times, and Misha wondered if maybe Jensen wasn’t going to pick up. But then, “Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal,” and the corners of Misha’s mouth pulled up into a grin.

“Merry Christmas,” he echoed. “I was just calling to make sure we weren’t fighting about something.”

“Figh-- why would we be fighting? We are definitely not fighting.”

“No, I guess I didn’t actually think that.” Misha sighed. “Missed your text today, is all.”

There was a pause. Then, “You didn’t get my text?”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

“Because I definitely sent--” He cut off and Misha imagined him pulling back to examine their text thread. And then, “Oh fuck.”

The sheer terror in Jensen’s voice was the only thing that kept Misha from laughing at what, in his mind’s eye, was a very comical scene playing out in Austin. “What?”

“I, uh. Shit.”

“You…?” There was a mumbled response, something that sounded like _ I messed with the parrot _ . Misha’s brow furrowed, trying to suss out the actual meaning behind Jensen’s words. “What?”

“Fuck. Ah… I’ve been busy with the kids, and the family, and the cooking, and I haven’t checked my phone all day. But I, uh. Shit. Fuck.”

“I got that part,” Misha teased, trying to keep the situation light.

“Yeah, I know, I just. Ugh, Babe, I’m sorry. We are never gonna live this down.”

“Live what down?”

There was a long pause - so long he thought maybe Jensen wasn’t going to answer. And then, like a kid letting go of a secret kept too long, he blurted, “I sent it to Jared.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't recognize the nod - "Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal" is a quote from the movie Home Alone. It's best delivered in a 40s gangster accent.


End file.
